Going Down
by disorient-me
Summary: "Dude, you broke it!" The elevator at the Palm Woods gets stuck; what are Kendall and James to do, really? Fill for BTR Meme on LJ.


**Title: **Going Down**  
Author: **Cayt**  
Pairing: **Kendall/James**  
Rating: **M mild sexual situations**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you recognize, including characters, places, and such. I'm just playing around with the fun characters from one of my new favorite shows :)**  
Notes/Summary: **Written for the BTR Kink Meme on LJ. Reposting here so my author profile doesn't look so empty and sad :(

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" James complained, grabbing Kendall by the wrist to pull him along faster. He purposely dragged his feet on principle, ignoring the heavy thunderstorm that was working on soaking them. In response, Kendall was treated to a harsh tug, nearly sending him flying face-first into the concrete; since it was raining pretty hard, though, he was glad that he managed to catch himself. The only thing worse than slamming into concrete face-first was slamming into wet concrete…

"James, you have it _set_ to _record_," Kendall reminded him—only to earn a scandalized look from his friend.

"So?" He asked, actually stopping in the middle of the lobby to stare in horror at the other boy. "That was because I thought I would miss it, but since we got let out of practice early…" James let his voice trail off, staring at Kendall and obviously expecting him to get it. When Kendall only widened his eyes and waited expectantly, James sighed, pouting.

"Come on, it's the season finale of National Idol! I have to see who wins!" He informed Kendall, grabbing his hand and hauling him forward quickly. Belatedly, he noticed how empty the lobby was for only 8 P.M, and frowned. He knew how popular the show was, but come on—this many people quit whatever they were doing just to make sure they didn't miss it? Kendall liked watching singers as much as the next person, but National Idol was such a gimmicky thing… but he could see why James liked it so much.

Ever since the first season had aired, James had always been hopelessly addicted to the show, and he guessed it was alright, but it really wasn't Kendall's thing. Seeing all those people make it big just by singing, though, had always inspired James, and now, he guessed he still really couldn't bring himself to protest…

But did James really have to practically yank his arm out?

Before he knew it, James had hauled him into the elevator, dropping his hand to jab at the elevator control panel. Kendall stared at his hand for a second, uncertain; what was that all about? Sure, James was a pretty hands-on guy—come on, he was always grabbing on to one of the others or him—but he never actually went so far as to hold hands with them, and he wondered if the taller boy had even noticed what he was doing.

Wiping his hand on his jeans, Kendall quickly reached out, jerking James away from the control panel as the doors slid shut, rolling his eyes.

"James, stop, you're gonna break it," he told him, and smirked at James' outraged look. "Hey, you're the one that picked the elevator to go up… you _know_ the stairs are faster."

"Shut up, I'm in a hurry!" James snapped indignantly, making a face. Kendall pushed him away slightly, earning a shove in return as the elevator started to rise. He made to shove his friend again, but James danced out of the way, instead returning to the buttons and jabbing at the button for the second floor a few more times—

Just before there was a loud groan, and the elevator shuddered violently, sending James staggering into Kendall, who slammed hard into the wall. The lights flickered, then went out completely, the elevator coming to a dead stop. For a moment, both boys were frozen in place, James' body resting fully against his, just before there was a loud roar of thunder. It was loud enough to shake the hotel, the elevator rattling uncomfortably. Kendall wasn't surprised to feel James' hands clench on his shoulders, though his own arms slipped up to grip his friend in return.

For a long moment, they were both quiet, the silence of the elevator only broken by their rapid breathing. Distantly, they could hear the surprised shrieks of others around the hotel, and Kendall exhaled softly, awed, "Dude, you _broke _it…"

"No, I didn't!" James protested, though he sounded uncertain. Kendall gently pushed his friend off, not really surprised when the other didn't go far. It was hard to hear anything outside of the elevator, and he frowned in the darkness; weren't elevators supposed to have emergency lights and stuff in case this sort of thing happened? As it was, it was completely dark now, and kind of freaky, considering how loudly they could hear the wind, rain, and thunder even all the way in here.

"So, when does it start back up again?" James wondered, and Kendall sighed, though he couldn't help his small, wry smile.

"Probably when the power comes back on," he commented dryly, and could just imagine the look James was probably giving him in response.

"No, _really?_" James shot back, then gasped. "Aw, man, now I'm missing National Idol!" Kendall could hear the pout in his friend's voice, and rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall. Glancing around for any sign of light, he grimaced; it was like being completely blind, because there was just… nothing, nothing, and more nothing, despite the fact that he could hear James shifting around and fidgeting. It felt kind of surreal and like being trapped in a timeless bubble, and he shook himself slightly.

"Hey, do you have your phone?" He asked, frowning in thought.

"Nope," James replied. "I forgot it in the apartment after school today… where's yours?"

"I let Carlos borrow it, because Mom grounded him from his," Kendall admitted, scowling. Logan and Carlos had both vanished ahead of them earlier, which he now realized meant that they might not even be home… did anyone even know they were trapped in the elevator? "Shoot… hey, press the emergency button, willya?"

"How am I supposed to know which one that is?" James complained, and Kendall rolled his eyes, shrugging one shoulder more out of habit than anything else. He stepped away, however—and Kendall winced when he heard James running his hands over every single button, mashing all of them at once. "There, one of them had to be it, right?"

"_Please _tell me you didn't just do that," Kendall pleaded, though he was trying not to laugh. "You probably just made it so this thing'll blow up when the power comes back on."

"Tch, no way," James told him, though he sounded distracted. "Ew, my shirt's itchy… stupid rain." He heard the other shift, just before something damp smacked him in the face.

"Hey!" Kendall protested, swiping the shirt away from his face. James laughed, even as he threw the shirt back in the direction of the sound. He wasn't sure whether or not he hit James, until the shirt came back and hit him again. Blindly, Kendall reached out, pushing his friend; James' hands came up and grabbed him, however, and the next few minutes disappeared into a familiar good-natured tussle. It came to a pause, however, when Kendall's fingertips brushed James' chest, skating across an area that made the other boy gasp and tense. Caught up in the moment, Kendall almost didn't even notice, his hands automatically continuing on their way to James' shoulders and pushing the other boy against the elevator wall, hard, and resting his weight forward slightly.

"You okay?" He asked, breathing hard, and was close enough now that he heard James' swallow and the shift of his hair as he nodded, even if he couldn't see either action.

"Yeah," James murmured back, and both remained silent for a moment, just breathing. After a long moment, though, Kendall realized just how close he was to James, his hands resting on top of familiar, strong, bare shoulders. His lips tugged down into a slight frown. It wasn't like they had never been this close before; after all, growing up together meant lots of wrestling matches, swimming lessons, and sleepovers, so it wasn't like this was anything new, but…

James shivered suddenly, however, and Kendall frowned.

"You shouldn't have taken that off, dork," he chided, and James made some sort of face. Kendall sighed, stepping closer and taking off his plaid overshirt, pushing it against James' bared chest. "Here."

"Um, that's wet, too," James informed him, and Kendall resisted the urge to slap his forehead. He'd forgotten about that… he was distracted by James' next shiver, though he could feel the boy trying to hide it. Leaning in, he cornered the other boy against the wall, one hand absently slipping up to hold the back of his neck. "Uh, Kendall?"

"Shh, just… just be quiet a sec," Kendall muttered, mind racing. "I'm thinking."

"Um, okay," James replied slowly, voice low with confusion and a hint of impatience. "What does that have to do with you getting all up in my space?"

"Nothing," Kendall said, then impulsively leaned in and kissed James. Unfortunately, in the dark, he missed and mostly got chin, earning a surprised sound, and his heart sank. He'd just majorly ruined things, hadn't he?

"Kendall?" James asked, voice unreadable, and Kendall stayed incredibly still; maybe, if he didn't move, he could just pretend that never happened… "You missed."

"What?" Kendall asked, but he was cut off by an impatient sound from his friend, just before a hand touched his cheek, gauging location fleetingly before James shifted, lips unerringly finding their way to Kendall's. Despite the fleeting, questioning nature of his fingers on Kendall's face, James' kiss was smooth and confident.

Kendall's eyes fell shut as the kiss grew quickly deeper. James' experience was evident in the way he naturally began to take charge of the kiss, but that didn't last long before Kendall responded in kind. He wasn't as experienced as James, but it wasn't like he had never kissed anyone, either. Instead, this prompted a minor battle for control, things growing heated now.

James made a soft, low sound that went straight to Kendall's gut as he pressed the other boy against the wall harder, exploring his mouth and holding his shoulders tight. In response, James' hands fell to Kendall's hips, pulling him closer as Kendall began to work his leg between his.

What felt like a century later, they broke apart for a moment, breathing hard. Kendall was pretty sure that his lips were swollen from making out with his best friend, but couldn't exactly bring himself to care. As the sound of his racing heart faded from his ears, it was easy to hear the storm outside, still as vicious as ever.

His train of thought was derailed when he felt fingers touching his shirt, and frowned.

"You're really wet, too," James observed, sounding brilliantly mischievous. "Come on, maybe you should take that off, Kendall…"

"I'm fine," he replied automatically, but insistent hands were already pulling up the hem of his shirt, skating over bare skin, and he groaned.

"Now take off your shirt," James ordered, voice low and husky, and Kendall smirked. Shrugging, he complied and raised his arms, shivering at the feel of warm hands slowly peeling his wet shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. Grinning smugly, he stepped closer, wasting no time in hauling James in for another kiss.

A few minutes later, they found themselves grappling on the floor, making out and trying to figure out who was supposed to be on top. Kendall guessed that James' normally immaculate hair was probably pretty messed up by now, and he probably didn't look much better. None of that mattered, however, as they continued to battle for dominance—well, continued, that was, until James flipped them again, accentuating his move with a slow, purposeful roll of his hips, making Kendall groan and instinctively press his hips up, seeking more. James inhaled sharply above him, and Kendall could just _imagine_ the other's satisfied little smirk, which made him buck his hips, rolling James over and tucking him under.

James only groaned, not even protesting his new position. Kendall imitated his motion from earlier, rolling his hips into him, stifling his own moan as his arousal found a delicious, perfect corresponding pressure from his partner. Leaning down, he captured James' mouth again as he continued to move, too caught up in seeking more of that friction from their jeans to even think about removing said pants; after all, that would require taking off shoes and socks, and moving away from the other boy, and nope, that was out of the question.

"Kendalllll," James groaned, head dropping back and breaking the kiss. Kendall was nothing if not adaptable, however, and kissed the other's neck, just under his jaw, before sucking lightly on the skin, and earning a pleased jerk from the other boy's hips. Their pace grew faster and more desperate, James adjusting his hips to hit a new angle that made Kendall shudder.

A moment later, James' breath caught in his throat, body going tense beneath Kendall, hips driving up with one last desperate thrust. Kendall came almost immediately after, crying out, eyes wide open. For a second, he thought he actually saw the white light that guys had bragged about in the locker room, accompanied by a faint humming that felt like it came from the trembling of his bones—just before he saw James' flushed, dazed face as the lights clicked back on in the elevator. He huffed in faint laughter before dropping, weight braced on his forearm to the side of the other boy's head as he trembled. He dimly registered the elevator moving, but was distracted by James' shaky fingers expertly flicking a strand of hair from his eyes, and grinned.

The cheerful ding of the elevator startled them both, and they simultaneously rose up on their elbows as the doors opened. Their eyes widened as they found Carlos and Logan, standing in the hallway of the second floor, staring at them in a mixture of confusion, suspicion, and… yep, laughter. Carlos burst out laughing as James frantically tried to finish fixing his hair, but Kendall raised his chin slightly, trying to recover some ground.

"Hey, look, power's back on," he started, straining to stay casual. "Looks like naptime's over, huh, James?"

"Yup!" James agreed cheerfully, already kicking himself to his feet and bouncing up. He turned to pull Kendall up as well, and Kendall retrieved his shirt, tossing James his, giving him a nod in response to the silent question in those big brown eyes. James grinned widely, even as Logan wrinkled his nose.

"What were you _doing _in there?" He asked, suspicious, and Kendall was glad he was walking ahead of the others, so the blush on his cheeks was hidden. "And why aren't you wearing your shirts?"

* * *

As always, review and let me know what you think! Reviews inspire me to write more! ^.^


End file.
